1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic motor mount having at least one elastic shock-absorption element, each of which is operational within a common fixed housing between the latter and a connecting element which is movable relative to the housing and absorbs motor weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such mountings, which are used to elastically support in particular the engine in a motor vehicle, operate, without any other intermediate means, exclusively on the basis of the elasticity of the shock-absorption element which is rigidly connected on both sides to the housing and to the associated connecting element. Since this shock-absorption element interrupts any direct connection between the vehicle parts between which shock-absorption exists, namely the motor and the chassis or body, the mountings, as a result of the highly elastic properties of the material of their shock-absorption elements, simultaneously represent extremely effective noise insulators which practically completely eliminate the transmission of acoustical vibrations originating from the engine. In this regard, they are also superior to motor mounts equipped with hydraulic and other damping devices. Unfortunately, these heretofore known motor mounts have a drawback which outweighs the advantage of their simple construction. This drawback, which appears upon impact, is the long, echoing, soft vibration behavior, accompanied by the appearance of resonance and the tendency to increase the amplification of annoying vibrations.
An object of the present invention is to impart to conventional elastic mountings, by means of a novel configuration, in addition to the known acoustical retarding effect, auxiliary damping properties as desired or needed.